This application seeks partial support for a FASEB Summer Research Conference on Cellular and MOlecular Genetics to be held at Copper Mountain, Colorado from August 12-17, 1990. The major of this conference is to bring together an eminent group of cellular biologists, molecular biologists, neurobiologists, biochemist and geneticists to discuss multidisciplinary approaches to topics which are at the forefront of contemporary biology. The conference is deliberately meant encompass broader areas so that participants in diverse fields, but with common scientific goals, have an opportunity to interact. There are nine sessions spread over five days. There will be a session in the morning and evening and the afternoons will be used either to discuss new technologies or for poster presentations. We would discuss topics dealing with DNA replication, developmental biology of lower and higher eukaryotes, systems which allow understanding of cellular differentiation, regulation of transcription, oncogenesis, RNA processing, the cell cycle regulation, molecular neurobiology and human genetics. Additionally, there will be sessions dealing with techniques to generate transgenic mice, homologous recombination and physical manipulation of large genomes. In each scheduled session, the chairperson has carefully selected three or four principal speakers to introduce the general subject. We hope there will be a lively discussion, as well as the possibility of introducing one or perhaps two short talks. We would encourage the applicants to include an abstract along with their application. We would restrict the number of participants not to exceed 150. Finally we hope that there is extensive opportunity for discussion which will facilitate communication to promote scientific cooperation and collaboration among the participants.